runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Web of Shadows
November 2nd, 2009 Greetings from a spooky JaGEX office! Last week saw this years Halloween event, the Web of Shadows. Unfortunately, its now time to dust off the cobwebs and say goodbye to the Grim Reaper and the Spider Queen, but not for long. Like previous events such as Swept Away and Myth of the White Lands, members can now re-live this adventure as a quest all of the time. The portal has been moved to deep wilderness, near the demonic ruins. Through the portal, members can complete both the Web of Shadows quest and the 2007 event, now called 'Servant of Darkness'. The rewards for these quests have been altered so the holiday rewards remain special. Web of Shadows gives the player a bottle of cobwebs and 100 Summoning experience. The bottle of cobwebs is a present from Eek that can be used to decorate the home in a spooky fashion. Eek herself can be used by players that have completed the event in a similar manner. Because of the summoning reward, Wolf Whistle is required to start the 'Web of Shadows' as a member's quest. Also, members that did the original event can also get the experience. The new Servant of Darkness quest is exactly the same as the 2007 Halloween event except for the reward. Instead of a grim reaper hood, players will receive 100 Prayer experience and the ability to change the style of your house so that it's like that of the Grim Reaper's. Talk to any estate agent, having completed the quest or event, and they will gladly make your house super spooky for 20,000 gp at 45 Construction. Once again, if you completed the event before you can talk to the Grim Reaper to get the 100 Prayer xp and the new house style. Well, that's all we've got time for this week folks but keep that feedback coming and you never know where it will end up... ---- Web of Shadows & Servant of Darkness The two new quests introduced are both based on previous Halloween events, the Web of Shadows on the 2009 event of the same name and the Servant of Darkness on the nameless 2007 event. To access the Grim Reaper's house, you need to use the dark portal to the west of the demonic ruins. Both quests can be started by talking to Grim about his different problems and then the quest progresses like the original event. The only other difference is in the rewards where Eek, the web cloak and the Grim Reaper hood have been removed in favour of a bottle of cobwebs, 100 Summoning experience, 100 Prayer experience and the 'Scary Stone' house style. Both quests are members-only and novice difficulty. Bottle of Cobwebs A bottle of cobwebs is one of the rewards from the Web of Shadows quest. It is an untradeable item but can be re-gained if lost from the Queen of Spiders after the quest. The bottle contains webs which can be used to web almost any item in a Player Owned House. Eek the Spider, the original reward from the holiday event, now also has this ability as well as the advantage of being a pet which can be played with, talked to, held or stored in a menagerie. Players that have completed the event but want a bottle of cobwebs instead of Eek can talk to the Queen of Spiders to swap rewards. However, this will mean Eek returns to Diango in Draynor Market. Scary Stone The 'Scary Stone' style of house is the new reward to replace the Grim Reaper hood in the Servant of Darkness quest. It requires the quest or event to be completed, 45 Construction and 20,000 gp to purchase from any estate agent. Purchasing this style of house will turn the house portal black, the area outside the house into a wooded forest, the sky around the house portal and house dark and make the walls of the house generally creepy. In short, the player's house becomes exactly the same style as that of the Grim Reaper's. Any member who has completed the quest or event can purchase this option.